Chaos meets Serenity
by Lady Serendipity
Summary: Vegeta and Kakarot leave the heart of destruction but they bring destruction with them to a new land. When they meet will sparks fly or will the exact opposite happen! FIND OUT IN CHAOS MEETS SERENITY. This story will be discontinued.
1. Prologue

~Hello, this is a new story! I hope you like it. The girls will appear in the next chapter. R&R!  
  
Prologue New Land, New Life  
  
The small, forlorn ship docked in the harbor of Natal. A flame haired man jumped off the boat followed by another spiky-haired man. They looked around the town for an inn. They soon found one called the Three Lemons. They would sleep till morning.  
  
"Kakarot! Wake up you fool! We have to get out of this lowbred town. By the looks of it, even you could be considered a genius here!" the flame haired man said as he ran a hair through his black spikes.  
  
Kakarot quickly awakened when he smelled food. "Vegeta, it was your fault we had to leave Vegetasei so quickly!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly blazed into action and clenched Kakarot's throat and pressed him against the plaster wall. He raised his fist to deliver a crushing blow and stopped when he saw the yellow glow blossom in Kakarot's black hair. Kakarot dropped to the floor and with it the yellow glow disappeared. His silky tail relaxed.  
  
"Never talk about Vegetasei again, Kakarot! We have left our past behind-" Vegeta began and was soon cut off.  
  
"You left your country, Vegeta! You could have been a king in a few years! Once you came into reign you could have stopped that chaos." Kakarot retorted.  
  
"Kakarot, stop thinking about the past! You can go back into the heart of destruction and horror if you wish, but I came here to escape that! It would be useless to start a rift between us too." Vegeta said bitterly as he remembered the chaos back at home.  
  
Everyone was fighting, even more than usual for the Average Saiyan. Vegeta's father had gone into hiding long ago when the struggle began. Brother against brother, sister against sister, friend against friend, it was pure pandemonium. Who could possibly want to stay?  
  
The most horrifying thing that had occurred amidst the bedlam was tails being cutoff. A saiyan's pride in his homeland was based on his the quality of his tail and his skill in fighting. Having your tail shorn off was the ultimate dishonor. Many Saiyans would be so embarrassed that they would commit suicide within a day.  
  
Silence reigned in the room. Both men were remembering their times back home. It was hard to leave home especially at the young age of eighteen. He recent events had both made them more mature. Neither of them had the same youth and mirth as had once belonged to them.  
  
Kakarot broke the unearthly quiet. "Vegeta, how are we going to make a living? You have diplomatic skills, but who would let a teenager govern? We can only fight."  
  
"Its simple Kakarot. We join the military and become great officials. No one here knows about Vegetasei. They don't even know our homeland exists." Vegeta explained to Kakarot.  
  
"Cool." Kakarot said and smiled in his boyish way.  
  
"We'll leave at dawn and fly to the military base 100 miles south from here. We can take the tests and pass easily." Vegeta stated.  
  
"How come no one was flying here and why do they use so many machines?" Kakarot asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I believe its because they never tried. The strongest forces on this land would barely be able to phase a ten-year old back home. They are mostly pathetic and weak-minded people." Vegeta explained while packing up is bag.  
  
"Oh. Can't we leave today? They'll have food. I want food." Kakarot replied as he stared dreamily into space.  
  
"Baka! If you stop drooling we can leave today! Finish your packing in five minutes or I am leaving with out you." Vegeta said and smirked.  
  
"I am not an idiot!" Kakarot retorted unhappily. HE went like a blur around the area gathering his possessions and forcing them in his bundle.  
  
"Done!" Kakarot said a minute later.  
  
Vegeta left money on the table and launched himself out the window into the open sky. KAkarot quickly followed him with high hopes in this strange new land. 


	2. Reporters are Annoying

Chaos Meets Serenity Chapter 1  
  
Reporters are annoying  
  
Sweat beaded on Vegeta's brow as he finished turning Super Saiyan. Kakarot was doing the same. The stupefied look on everyone's face made Vegeta smirk. Apparently this land hadn't seen Super Saiyans this powerful for a long time.  
  
"Well, Captain. What do you think of me and my comrade?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Um. You are fine men but I have to ask Major General Dorset and Lieutenant General Tars who will be retiring today what he thinks." The captain said nervously and backed away from Vegeta and Kakarot.  
  
"Go, now!" Kakarot yelled and laughed as he watched the captain running off.  
  
With an arrogant smirk plastered on his face Vegeta began inspecting the squadron before him. Kakarot looked at the second squadron looking around with a practiced eye.  
  
"Krillin!" Kakarot blurted as he saw his old friend, Krillin.  
  
Krillin had been Vegeta's and Kakarot's friend since they were young children. One stormy day, a few days after the battle started Krillin had completely disappeared. Kakarot had searched for him for weeks with no avail. Now Krillin had magically appeared just as he had disappeared.  
  
"Kakarot! It's nice to see you again! Look I actually have hair now! I'm almost to Super Saiyan too." Krillin said as he hugged his friend.  
  
"So the midget has acquired hair, but no height, apparently." Vegeta said and chuckled as he picked up Krillin who not much smaller than him.  
  
"No time to talk now. Here comes the MG and LG followed by two women. Hmm, that's strange," said Krillin as he rubbed his chin with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Attention!" The LG yelled.  
  
"So it is true! There are Super Saiyans in our area. Where are you from boys?" The MG asked surveying Vegeta and Kakarot as they stood there with no fear on their faces.  
  
"We are from the same place as Krillin here. What do you want?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Okay. Display your power, please. See that stand of trees over there by the brick wall. Destroy them." The LG said as he marked something on the clipboard.  
  
Kakarot didn't reply as he shot a ki blast at the brick wall and reducing it to rubble. Vegeta shot a ki blast and watched silently as the copse of trees burned down to ashes. They both turned around and stared at the open mouthed faces of the LG and MG.  
  
"That's amazing! Ok, Vegeta you will be the MG in place of Dorset and Kakarot you will take my place." The LG said as he marked it down onto the sheet.  
  
"Pick up your uniforms at the main office. Now I would like to introduce you to these lovely young ladies." The MG said and pointed at the girls standing behind him.  
  
"Hi I'm Bulma Briefs. I am a reporter. I'll be writing about this base since it's the where the best are." Bulma said as she flipped her brilliant blue hair and flashed a smile.  
  
"I am ChiChi, her photographer. We will be walking around taking notes so take no notice of us." ChiChi said as she took out her camera.  
  
While the two ladies were talking, catcalls ensued and some of the men moved forward to flirt with he girls. Bulma and ChiChi ignored this, but smiled when they saw their friend heading towards them. The new girl was a blonde haired wonder. She seemed to possess more strength than the other two.  
  
"I'm 18, losers. Don't ask about my name because you don't need to know. I am here to be one off your officers. From now on I will be called Lieutenant 18. " 168 said as she stared at the men.  
  
"You couldn't even lift one of us up, onna." Vegeta said and smirked.  
  
"You would think that wouldn't you. Well, watch." 18 said with an edge of anger in her voice.  
  
She powered up and her yellow hair began to glow to signify that she was A Super Saiyan. She blasted an abandoned warehouse. It exploded with a resounding blast.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and nodded in her direction. She wanted to wipe that dirty smirk right off his face. 18 decided to contain herself for the time. There would be other chanced to teach him a lesson in manners.  
  
" Now. Dorset and I are leaving you. Goodbye!" The LG yelled as he and Dorset retreated from the glowing figures of Vegeta, Kakarot, and 18.  
  
"Men! We shall begin a new era on this base, one where you will arrive at the peak of your puny potential. What was your training routine under those cowards?" Vegeta asked.  
  
A young private tentatively raised his hand. He was afraid of Vegeta and Kakarot. Vegeta called on him.  
  
"Sir, we do 1000 pushups, 2000 sit ups, and several other exercises. We train under 50x gravity." The private said.  
  
"Pathetic. We are going to whip you into shape. Back where I come from that as an exercise for 5 year olds." Kakarot said angrily.  
  
"Yes, sir!" The two squadrons echoed, as did the others in different sections.  
  
"We are going to be training at all times in 200x gravity. The only break you will have is for one single meal." Ordered Vegeta and he watched as the ten squadrons filed into the gravity rooms.  
  
"I8 go into section A. Kakarot go into section B. I'll go into section C. Remember be cruel, harsh, and merciless." Vegeta reminded as he walked off to section C  
  
The ruthless training began with no relief. Bulma and ChiChi decided to start in Vegeta's section. Bulma walked in with her gravity- defying boots so she wouldn't be pulled down by the powerful gravity. ChiChi stifled a laugh as she saw the struggling men barely standing.  
  
" No women in here! GET OUT, NOW!" Vegeta ordered as he began doing finger pushups.  
  
" NO way! We have a permit to be here and you aren't stopping us!" Bulma retorted as she stalked over and began taking notes.  
  
"'Why you little wench!" Vegeta yelled, angry that his order had failed. He strode over, ripped the notebook from her hand, and threw it into the far corner of the room.  
  
" You are such a jerk! You have absolutely no right to do such a thing! Go over there and get it for me, you arrogant baka." Bulma yelled in rage.  
  
" Onna, if you want it go get it yourself, if you can even make it across." Vegeta said and smirked haughtily.  
  
"For the last time, it is not onna. I have a name and it's Bulma! Get it through your thick skull." Bulma shrieked as she marched across the room and crossly and picked up her notebook.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi left the room without saying another word. This would not be a fun time for either Vegeta or Bulma. However, it would be interesting to watch for everyone else.  
  
Hey, everyone! How are you doing? The girls finally appear. Sorry I have been busy and haven't got any chaps up. 


	3. Too Bad

Chaos Meets Serenity Chapter 3 Too Bad  
  
Sweat beaded on Krillin's brow and fell on the floor. He continued doing chin-ups under 18's watch. He had been trying to impress 18 for a week now, but she was entirely oblivious. Kakarot and ChiChi were already going out. How come it was so easy for someone like Kakarot?  
  
18 never even looked at him. It was hopeless. At least he wasn't having as much trouble with a girl as Vegeta. So far 20 men had been injured when they had gotten between Bulma and Vegeta. It was amazing how they argued. They seemed to have boundless energy to verbally spar with each other.  
  
"That is it for today! Everyone out!" 18 yelled as she strode out the room.  
  
Krillin sat down at a table with his friends. Everyone practically dived into his or her meals. The training could make a man famished. The conversation suddenly stopped when a couple entered through the mess hall's doors.  
  
"I can't believe that Bulma is actually dating the King of slime balls, Yamcha." Krillin said and sighed as he saw them get mushy.  
  
"I know even the Onna could do better than that third class baka." Vegeta said as he chewed his food thoughtfully.  
  
A few minutes passed ands then everyone left except Vegeta and Bulma. What was going to happen now? Everyone was looking in at the windows but no one entered. IT was foolish to enter when the two were alone. It was sacrifice.  
  
The verbal spar began with Vegeta's remark on her relationship with Yamcha. Everyone had placed his or her bets. It was even between Vegeta and Bulma. No one ever knew who would leave in a huff. Bulma followed Vegeta up with a remark about his so-called training. This one was nasty.  
  
It raged on for thirty minutes and some people had taken out cards and begun playing a game of poker. Suddenly the doors were pushed open. Bulma had lost this time and she was near to tears. Inside Vegeta still stood with that arrogant smirk on his face. Therefore, it ended and so it would be.  
  
"Darn it! I lost again!" Krillin complained as he handed a hundred zenni to some other bettors.  
  
"I won and so did ChiChi!" Kakarot said as he leaped for joy. HE now had a thousand zenni in his pocket.  
  
"You know it's too bad. I think Vegeta and Bulma would make a great couple." Chichi commented as she collected her money. "You're insane, chiChi!" Krillin said. 


End file.
